Bug-a-boo
by Teeg The Original Taioragirl
Summary: Warning davis bashing! Takari all over this fic. Don't like that read at your own risk. R&R please. Taiora just a bit. Once again DAVIS BASHING!!!!! I don't want no davis is the best crap in da reviews you have been warned.


**__**

Parody of bug a boo ~by Destiny's child

"Kari, I heard that you were going to T.A.'s party. I think that I should go and keep T.A. from making any moves on you. You are my girl after all." Davis said in a James bond type of voice, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"THAT'S IT DAISUKE! I AM SICK OF YOU!" Kari shouted.

She glared at him and then stormed off towards Takeru's house.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At T.k's house the party was starting. At the party everyone was having fun playing with his brothers' karaoke machine. HiKari ran into the young Ishida's house steaming mad. The bewildered Daisuke not too far behind.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari couldn't believe that he followed her (Again). She had enough. She got the female digidestined together and they decided to tell him off in a song.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we get everyone's attention" Mimi says into the mic. Everyone looked towards the stage and the song began. The background of bug a boo starts.

(All)

"This is dedicated to Davis from Kari"(Davis feels loved at this moment)

*song begins*

You make me wanna throw my pager out the window

Tell MCI to cut the phone poll

Brake my lease so I could move

cause you a bug a boo a bug a boo

I wanna put your number on the call block

Have AOL make my E-mail stop

Cause your a bug a boo

(Mimi)

You're bugging what

(Sora)

You're bugging who

(Kari)

You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool

(Kari)

It's not hot that you be calling me, stressing me, paging my beeper your just non-stop

And it's not hot that you be leaving me messages every ten minutes and then you stop by

When I first met you, you were cool

At T.K's game I was a fool

cuz 20 minutes after I gave you my number you already had my mail box full

(All)

So what, once alone with you

What now I guess you think she loves you (Kari-love you)

You don't have to call as much as you do

I'd take it back to be threw with you 

And so what my mama likes you (likes you)

What now I guess you think I will too

Even if the pope said he liked you too

I don't really care cuz your a bug a boo

(All)

You make me wanna throw my pager out the window

Tell MCI to cut the phone poll

Brake my lease I could move

Cause you a bug a boo a bug a boo

I wanna put your number on the call block

Have AOL make my E-mail stop

Cause your a bug a boo

(Mimi)

You're bugging what

(Sora)

You're bugging who

(Kari)

You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool

(Kari)

It's not hot that when I'm blocking your phone number

Suddenly you're calling me over at Cody's house

And it's not hot that I can't even go somewhere with T.K with out you tracking me down

You need to chill out with that mess

cuz you can't keep having me stressed

Cuz every time my phone rings it seems to be you

and Tai is praying that it is someone else*looks at Sora* (Tai and Sora- hey!)

(All)

So what, once alone with you

What now guess you think she loves you (Kari-love you)

You don't have to call as much as you do

I'd take it back to be threw with you 

And guess what my brother hates you 

Guess what I'm starting to hate you too

Even if the pope said he liked you too

I don't give a damn cuz your a bug a boo (TAI-KARI! Kari-what?!)

(All)

You make me wanna throw my pager out the window

Tell MCI to cut the phone poll

Brake my lease I could move

Cause you a bug a boo a bug a boo (buuuuuuug a boooooo)

I wanna put your number on the call block

Have AOL make my E-mail stop

Cause your a bug a boo

(Mimi)

You're bugging what

(Sora)

You're bugging who

(Kari)

You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool

All -when you call me on the phone

Kari -you bugging me

All -when you follow me around

Kari -you bugging me

All -everything you do be bugging me, you're bugging me, you're bugging me

All -When you show up at my door

Kari -your bugging me

("Kari what are you saying?" says the still clueless Davis)

All (very annoyed) -When you open up your mouth

Kari - you're bugging me

Kari - when your wrong with T.K's name

Kari and T.k - you're bugging me, you're bugging me (T.K being a little louder then Kari)*room laughs*

You make me wanna throw my pager out the window

(Kari-throw out my pager)

Tell MCI to cut the phone poll

(Mimi- Turn my phone off)

Brake my lease I could move

Cause you a bug a boo a bug a boo

Iwanna put your number on the call block

Have AOL make my E-mail stop

Cause your a bug a boo

(Mimi)

You're bugging what

(Sora)

You're bugging who

(Kari)

You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool

(All)

You make me wanna throw my pager out the window

Tell MCI to cut the phone poll

(Mimi-Realize I don't want you)

Brake my lease I could move

(Sora- Trust me she love Takeru........) *everyone laughs except Takeru and Hikari who are (*gasps*) Blushing. Kari and T.K (in the most whiny voices)- SORA! "What!?" Sora managed to say between laughter.)

Cause you a bug a boo a bug a boo

I wanna put your number on the call block

(Kari-Regret the day that I met you)

Have AOL make my E-mail stop

Cause your a bug a boo

(Mimi)

You're bugging what

(Sora)

You're bugging who

(Kari)

You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool

*After hearing this Davis still feels loved (why is anyone's guess)*

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The song ends and the room claps. "Does that mean you don't love me?" Pleaded Davis.

The whole room sweat drops (except Davis). "Honestly Davis you got the brains of grain of sand" Matt replied. "Just like his sister, June." Mimi added.

June pops in the room "Someone say my name?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh run for your life its June Motamiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Matt yelps. They all sweatdrop and run to Mimi's house and hide in her huge closet. Mostly tramatized. Matt is hugging his knees and rocking.

"Was it something I said or did?" June whimpered. "No clue." Davis answered. With Davis's small little brain he just figured out what the song meant. "Kari hate's me!"

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it, wanted it to be funny. If I did make you laugh? Good for me! Just kidding. Please review and tell me what you think. Why me? Will be finished and posted tomorrow. Laterz ~ Taioragirl


End file.
